


Сделай вид, что не замечаешь нас, и продолжай

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Combat 2017 [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Masochism, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Неважно, на каком ты свете, важно, чтобы компания была приятная и нужный канал хорошо ловился.Примечание/Предупреждения: AU, OOC, вуайеризм, эксгибиционизм, мазохизм





	Сделай вид, что не замечаешь нас, и продолжай

Квартира Сорвиголовы… комфортабельная. Огромная мягкая кровать, целых два дивана, кухонный уголок, отделённый от зала высокой стойкой, стол, почти целые стулья. Ванна — вообще шик: слышно всё, что происходит снаружи, даже через шум воды, но в обратную сторону — хоть оборись, ни звука не просачивается, Дэнни проверил. В общем, прекрасная квартира. И по ковру почти не заметно, что с него недавно отмывали кровь.

Впрочем, Дэнни сюда не жилплощадь осматривать пришёл, а потому что попросила Клэр. Святая женщина. Кажется, он должен ей столько раз, что никогда не рассчитается: за спасение жизни, за приятную компанию, за причинённые неудобства, за убежище… про жизнь уже было?

Вот в счёт этих самых долгов Дэнни здесь и находится. Штопает Сорвиголову шёлковой нитью, втирает мазь от ушибов, пахнет благовониями для медитации, пиццу принёс. И честно-честно ни разу не попытался заглянуть под маску, закрывающую лицо Сорвиголовы, наверняка тоже нуждающееся в обработке, если судить по тем следам, что видно на открытом участке.  
Дэнни закончил очередной аккуратный шов, от которого и шрама-то почти не останется, и, задумавшись, машинально нагнулся перекусить нитку, когда почувствовал чужое присутствие.

— Что? — спросил Сорвиголова, поводя головой из стороны в сторону. Дэнни поклялся бы, что будь у того уши как у кошки, они бы тоже сейчас крутились туда-сюда. Но несмотря на почти сверхъестественную чувствительность, Сорвиголова не услышал, или как он там ориентируется, ничего подозрительного.

А значит, гости у них не на материальном плане бытия.

Поискав глазами, на что можно свалить собственное замешательство, Дэнни едва ли не буквально уткнулся носом в отличный повод. Кажется, он подумал об этом слишком громко, потому что следующая реплика Сорвиголовы предвосхитила его ответ.

— Это адреналин… То есть, я не хотел бы тебя обидеть, но обычно я не… не западаю на людей, которые вынужденно мне помогают. И я католик, — добавил он, будто это что-то объясняло.

Дэнни понял, что его отшили даже до того, как он обозначил бы какие-то намерения, ну, или их отсутствие. Он собирался сказать, что тоже не заинтересован в Сорвиголове в этом плане и совсем не обижается, и тут услышал смешок. Нет, смеялся не Сорвиголова, потому что услышал Дэнни не ушами, а будто внутри собственной головы. Будь он один, уже ушёл бы в медитацию, выпустил бы силу и надавал бы по ушам тому наглецу, что не только подглядывает сейчас за ним, ничуть не скрываясь, но ещё и насмехается. Но рядом с Дэнни стояло незаконченное дело в одной лишь маске, мужчина с мощным торсом, налитым возбуждением членом и с ниткой, всё ещё тянущейся от аккуратного шва на бедре к зажатой в пальцах Дэнни игле. Слишком прочной ниткой, чтобы её легко было перекусить зубами.

Дэнни потянулся за ножницами, игнорируя и любопытный взгляд с астрального плана, и теперь уже явное смущение Сорвиголовы. Два оставшихся пореза можно было не шить, но он всё равно снова продезинфицировал иглу и нить и закончил начатое.

— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарил Сорвиголова гораздо более хриплым и низким голосом, чем приветствовал в начале вечера. Он так и стоял, облокотившись о стойку, широко расставив ноги. Очень уязвимая поза — для обычного человека, но Дэнни знает как минимум пять способов уйти от удара из этой позиции… или блокировать удар… или превентивно убить. И полагает, что Сорвиголова знает как минимум столько же.

— Пустяки, — ответил он и внезапно даже сам для себя шлёпнул по оттопыренной заднице. Не задумываясь. Машинально. Ничего такого не имея в виду.

Судя по тому, что Сорвиголова не увернулся, он тоже не ожидал. Если только он, наоборот, ожидал и не увернулся специально. И стоял так тоже специально. И та его фраза могла иметь совсем иной смысл, обратный тому, что был в словах. Дэнни до сих пор не был уверен в том, что верно понимает, что такое флирт и как им пользоваться.

Как, однако, много всего можно успеть подумать за секунду, необходимую Сорвиголове, чтобы обернуться и принять агрессивную позу.

— Я же сказал, что… — начал он раздражённо, но сам себя перебил: — Ты странный, «просто Дэнни». Если вопрос покажется тебе некорректным, можешь не отвечать. Ты мутант? Улучшенный? Маг? Пришелец? Ниндзя?

Смена темы, даже не такую, была весьма кстати. Помогла отвлечься от не скрытого теперь совершенно ничем зрелища чужого стояка, который Сорвиголова успешно игнорировал, но от вида которого тело Дэнни явно было не прочь эмпатически отозваться. Сила Дракона, такая полезная в бою, в жизни иногда оборачивалась… неудобством.

— Это сложно объяснить так, чтобы было понятно сразу. Или чтобы можно было сразу поверить. — Дэнни вздохнул, припомнив, как раз за разом повторял одно и то же тем, кто никак не был связан со скрытым городом дракона или Рукой. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ты молод, не военный, одет скорее как хипстер или бродяга, использовал какой-то трюк, чтобы ускорить заживление моих ран, пока зашивал их. Ты ходишь мягко, как горный лев, дышишь, как будда, чувствуешь нечто, недоступное обычным людям, — спокойно перечислил тот, и Дэнни оценил приложенные для этого усилия. Человеку нетерпеливому и страстному тяжело сдерживать свои чувства и контролировать эмоции, но Сорвиголова справлялся весьма неплохо. — Я бы предположил, что ты один из учеников Стика, но ты держишься иначе и… я не чувствую в тебе жестокости.

— Это потому что я не его ученик. Я Железный Кулак, наследник великой силы и страж великого дракона, стоящий у врат скрытого города.

Сорвиголова хмыкнул.

— Почему-то я слышу в этом представлении очень много заглавных букв.

— Вроде того, — кивнул Дэнни и подумал, что если ещё минуту будет сохранять текущий темп дыхания, то впадёт в транс.

Сорвиголова вытянул из стопки чистого белья тут же рядом на стойке трусы и полотенце и развернулся в сторону ванной.

— Как долго ещё ты собираешься сдерживаться? Спрашивай, если это вопрос, нападай, если хочешь увидеть, как я дерусь, разогрей остатки пиццы, если хочешь есть, уходи, если хочешь уйти, — сказал он, замерев на пороге.

Дэнни медленно окинул взглядом напряжённую линию плеч, подрагивающие дыханием бока, свежие швы на пояснице и бёдрах. Мысленно послал всё, включая царапающий сознание чужой шепоток «да трахни его уже», в драконово пламя.

— Если я хочу у тебя отсосать, то могу приступать, катиться к дьяволу, или ты меня изобьёшь? — глубоко вдохнув, спросил он.

— Ты даже имени моего не знаешь, — Сорвиголова был явно польщён, хоть и ошарашен. — Тебя так возбуждают шрамы?

— Давай считать, что меня возбуждают адреналиновые наркоманы, у которых встаёт во время драки и когда им зашивают раны. Которые носятся по городу в маске, избивая чуть более криминальных личностей, чем они сами. Которые поворачиваются голой спиной к сильному непонятному противнику, просто чтобы пощекотать себе нервы.

Сорвиголова хмыкнул, подтверждая его догадку, и Дэнни окончательно отпустил свербящее изнутри возбуждение.

— А насчёт имени… Вряд ли у меня будет достаточно времени свободен рот, чтобы его произнести.

— Ты странный, — повторил Сорвиголова, шагнул внутрь, оставив дверь открытой, пустил воду в раковине.

— А ты не ответил. — Дэнни подошёл почти вплотную к нему, застыл в дверном проёме. — Швы нельзя мочить минимум двенадцать часов.

— Мне не впервой обтираться губкой. Я не буду тебя ни бить, ни выгонять… — В кино после такой паузы обычно следовало обещание убить, но Сорвиголова развернулся на пятках, чтобы минимально тревожить раны, и безошибочно нашёл губы Дэнни своими.

Поцелуй был чист, как нетронутый снег, и горяч, как дыхание дракона. Спустя удар сердца Сорвиголова разомкнул рот, выпуская жаркий стон, легко прихватил губами нижнюю губу Дэнни, лизнул — быстро, будто пробуя на вкус, — а когда Дэнни лизнул его в ответ, снова раскрыл рот и прижался сильнее, проникая языком между его губ, очерчивая кончиком кромку зубов, ощупывая дёсны и прикусывая по очереди губы, разжимая челюсти сильнее одним лишь давлением языка, щекоча нёбо и выпивая скопившуюся под языком Дэнни слюну, заменяя её своей. Если быть католиком означает целоваться так бесстыдно и жадно, Дэнни полностью одобряет католичество.

От усилившегося возбуждения звенело в ушах, и поэтому он не сразу соотнёс присвист с незримым наблюдателем. Мелькнула мысль разорвать поцелуй, прекратить всё это, лишая подглядывающего духа зрелища, но тот снова присвистнул и напомнил, что «бедный мальчик» до сих пор покрыт потом и кровью, и Дэнни осенило совершенно противоположной идеей.

— Шаг назад, — шепнул он в губы Сорвиголове, сделал воду потише, стянул с края раковины губку, намочил и на пробу провёл по дёрнувшемуся от холодного прикосновения плечу. — Если ты не против передать контроль, — так же тихо продолжил он, скользя губкой вокруг маслянисто блестящего мазью кровоподтёка.

— Подожди.

Дэнни застыл, отведя руку, и в следующий момент его сердце зашлось в груди, сбиваясь с ритма: Сорвиголова поддел большими пальцами свою глухую маску и с резким выдохом стащил её прочь, открывая нос, глаза и лоб, взлохмаченные волосы и запёкшуюся кровавую корку, покрывающую половину лица.

— Начни отсюда.

«Идиот», — прошептал астральный наблюдатель, и Дэнни не мог не согласиться. Вот так просто открыть личность первому встречному… Он полагал, что только он способен так подставляться, разбрасываясь доверием направо и налево, но Сорвиголова его перещеголял. И всё же, даже получив почти прямое разрешение звать дьявола Адской кухни по имени, Дэнни не собирался его произносить.

Он смочил Сорвиголове лицо, обошёл сзади, внимательно осматривая шевелюру и обмывая плечи и спину, потом вернулся к голове, несколькими сильными мазками счистил кровь, несколько раз промыл царапины, неприятные, но неглубокие, облизал поверх, проверяя на посторонние вкрапления, сплюнул три песчинки и только тогда обратил внимание, что член Сорвиголовы упирается ему в бедро, пачкая штаны.

— Ох. Я сейчас.

В рекордные секунды разоблачившись, Дэнни вернулся к прерванному занятию. Не скованный больше ничем его член налился сильнее и теперь тоже то и дело задевал чужое тело, посылая вверх и внутрь волны возбуждения, но это отвлекало меньше, чем Сорвиголова, вздрагивающий и шипящий сквозь зубы каждый раз, как Дэнни проходился языком по очередной царапине. И из того, что Дэнни за последнюю пару часов о нём узнал, следовало, что шипит он вовсе не от боли.

— Пропустил, — резко заметил Сорвиголова, когда Дэнни в очередной раз потянулся сполоснуть губку. В следующий момент из его губ вырвался первый стон, когда Дэнни припал к его груди, вылизывая ссадину возле сморщившегося от возбуждения соска. — Дэнни?

— М-м-м?

— Ты часто так делаешь?

Дэнни отжал губку, скользнул почти сухим ребром меж двумя швами в опасной близости от бедренной артерии, намеренно задев рукой покачивающийся член, лизнул головку, потом царапину под пупком и только тогда посмотрел вверх.

— Так?

Сорвиголова улыбнулся, вздрогнул от того, что разошлась только-только подсохшая трещина на губе, улыбнулся шире.

— Например.

— Часто относительно чего?

Больше не отвлекаясь на то, чтобы отследить реакцию на свои действия, Дэнни закончил смывать грязь, пот и кровь с почти не пострадавших ног Сорвиголовы, не забыв облизать каждую необработанную царапину — все пять. В последний раз донёс губку до раковины, вымыл и её, и свои руки, даже не вздрогнув, пока чуткие пальцы ощупывали его грудь и живот, скользя по краю татуировки.

— Страж Дракона… — прошептал Сорвиголова, выключил воду и развернул Дэнни к себе лицом, снова находя его губы.

В этот раз поцелуй был ещё глубже и ещё развратнее. Дэнни прослеживал ладонями упругие мускулы и старые шрамы, ещё детальнее изучая открытое ему тело, и плавился от жара ладоней, скользящих по его шрамам и мускулам. Отрываться от восхитительного рта не хотелось, но того, что о его член трётся член Сорвиголовы, Дэнни было мало. Недостаточно.

Протестующий стон наложился на довольное «ну наконец-то», которое Дэнни встретил улыбкой, после чего встал на колени прямо в натёкшую в процессе обмывания лужу и широко лизнул уже багровый от прилившей крови член. Сорвиголова ахнул, вцепился Дэнни в макушку, перебирая волосы подрагивающими руками. Дэнни повторил движение языком, под конец обведя головку по кругу, прошёлся раскрытыми губами до мошонки, огладил ладонями напрягшуюся задницу, вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и, насадившись ртом на член до самого горла, несколько раз сглотнул вокруг головки, вырвав у Сорвиголовы влажный всхлип. Не то чтобы у Дэнни был большой или разнообразный опыт, но бурлящее внутри пламя направляло его, подсказывая следующее действие, а подбадривающие комментарии, теперь уже ни на миг не затыкающиеся, весьма точно и без стеснения описывали, где конкретно надо погладить, лизнуть, прикусить или пережать, чтобы уже едва удерживающийся на ногах Сорвиголова стонал ещё громче. Член самого Дэнни тёрся о ногу Сорвиголовы, и кого другого могло бы покоробить сравнение с собакой, но Дэнни проигнорировал этот комментарий, как и многие другие, следя только за тем, чтобы зрелище было как можно более ярким и шумным.

— Я… Я сейчас… — предупредил Сорвиголова, и Дэнни снова насадился до упора, сглотнул и почувствовал, как дёрнулась упирающаяся в горло головка, как ударила в глотку первая горячая густая струя.

Он продолжил сглатывать, не обращая внимания на головокружение, на собственный оргазм, на раздавшиеся аплодисменты, отдающиеся щекоткой под горящей на груди татуировкой. Глубокий, хорошо знакомый голос одобрительно заворчал внутри, ладони налились свечением, целительной энергией, свободно струящейся между ними сквозь тело Сорвиголовы, и сверху раздался поражённый выдох.

— Не знаю, за что благодарить в первую очередь, — шутливо проговорил Сорвиголова, когда Дэнни наконец выпустил его член изо рта и уткнулся лбом в дрожащее бедро.

— Благодари Клэр и бессмертного Шао-Лао, — усмехнулся Дэнни, стараясь не улыбаться слишком гордо.

  
Где-то в далёком горном монастыре Стивен Стрэндж заново наполнил чаем три чашки и откинулся спиной на дракона, неимоверно удобными кольцами свернувшегося перед межпространственным окном.


End file.
